


(Podfic of) All You're Giving Me is Friction by DrunkTuesdays

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Alpha bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) All You're Giving Me is Friction by DrunkTuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all you're giving me is friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522549) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



  
**Title:** [All You're Giving Me is Friction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522549)  
**Author:** [DrunkTuesdays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Summary:** Stiles is Alpha bait.

**Length:** 00:35:05

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/All%20You're%20Giving%20Me%20Is%20Friction%20by%20DrunkTuesdays.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

[Archived link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-youre-giving-me-is-friction-0)

**Or stream:**

  



End file.
